


Shoulda Woulda Coulda

by Weisse_Rose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Fix-It, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisse_Rose/pseuds/Weisse_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times do you think Sherlock cursed himself for shooting down John that first evening at Angelo's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulda Woulda Coulda

"You don't have a girlfriend then?"

Sherlock looked around with an expression of utter bewilderment.

"How did we get here?"

John mirrored his movement and looked left and right, trying to understand what had suddenly upset the detective. "Um, we walked through the door and sat down?"

Sherlock stared at him with furrowed brows. Then he looked around and analysed his environment. The tables which Angelo had moved to a different place a few weeks ago had been moved back to their original location. Sherlock quickly scanned the guests at the other tables. He had deleted a lot of this information as irrelevant, but as far as he could tell, these were the exact people who had been sitting in Angelo's restaurant the first time he and John had come here. _Impossible. You must be hallucinating._

He tried to recall the last thing he remembered before this conversation. He had been dozing off on the couch in Baker street after almost 72 hours awake trying to figure out Moriarty's next move after announcing his return to the entire nation. _That's it. You are still on your couch. This is just a dream._ He dug the nails of his left hand into the palm of his right under the table and felt a sharp pain. _No, definitely not a dream._

He stared at John again. John, who looked so much younger and full of life.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. You don't have to get evasive, you know."

Sherlock replayed the last sentences in his head to find out what John was talking about. _Ah._

"Girlfriends are not really my area."

"Hm. Oh. Right. Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine, by the way."

"I know it's fine."

"So, you've got a boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Right. Okay. You're unattached. Like me. Fine. Good."

"Yes", Sherlock agreed, a smile spreading on his face, "Good."


End file.
